Grattitude
by isis-sg1
Summary: After a near miss, McGee learns something about a co-worker. Tony/McGee friendship


This is completely unbetaed so I hope It's okay. I wasn't going to post this because I wasn't sure about but a friend convinced me that it was good enough to post - hope you feel the same way

* * *

Tony lifted the glass to his lips and downed the last of the expensive alcohol before slamming the glass back down on the bar

Tony lifted the glass to his lips and downed the last of the expensive alcohol before slamming the glass back down on the bar. He reached into his back pocket, pulled out his wallet and waved dollar bills in the bartender's direction.

"It's still early," The bartender noted, "Not planning on getting lucky tonight?" He asked.

Tony glanced to where the girls were dancing, "Not tonight Ricky."

Ricky shrugged, took the money and walked down the other end of the bar to tend to a customer.

Tony slid off the barstool and straightened out his clothes. He was still in his work clothes, sans badge and gun, and he was more than ready to get home have a long shower and get into bed. It had been a long day at work chasing down leads and running after suspects. No wonder he'd had no female attention all evening, he probably looked a state. He looked up and into the mirror above the bar. He shrugged, he'd looked worse. He turned and headed towards the exit, squeezing past dancing bodies and embracing couples. He stepped out into the cool DC air and nodded at the bouncer.

"Phil."

The bouncer nodded back, "Tony, going home already?"

Tony looked over Phil's shoulder at the waiting line. At least ten women stood there shivering in very little clothing, "Been a long day," He explained, "You working Friday?"

Phil nodded again, "Peter's on holiday, I'm covering for him."

Tony patted the man on the shoulder, "See you then."

"Sure thing," Phil replied as Tony walked away. Tony shoved his hands in his pockets and trudged down the path towards his car. The loud pumping music from the club disappeared into the night and the street emptied.

A screamed pierced the air and Tony's head snapped round, searching for the source. Tony's pace quickened until he was running. Tony sprinted round a corner as a second scream reached his ears. It was louder now and Tony new he was near. He turned into an alleyway and squinted his eyes, searching the darkness for any activity. As his eyes adjusted he spotted two large men holding down a young girl.

"Hey!" He shouted. He surged forward as the two men turned towards him. They let go of the girl and went for Tony instead. Tony ducked a punch easily whilst kicking the other man to his knees. A second punch connected with his cheek and Tony barely had time to shake it off as the man attacked again. Tony grabbed the man's arm and twisted it round. The man cried out and Tony used that moment to push him against the nearest wall. His head connected with the bricks, knocking him unconscious. The second man pulled himself to his feet and wrapped an arm around Tony's neck, squeezing the air out of his lungs. Tony gasped. He struggled against the man with little success. With what little energy he had left he stamped down hard on his feet and elbowed the man in the gut. Tony spun round grabbed the man by the shoulders and through him as hard as he could against the wall. He landed in an unconscious heap next to the first guy.

Tony sucked in a deep breath and stood over the two men, "You should be lucky I didn't have my gun," He told them. He bent over and leant his hands on his knees. He lifted his head and looked over the girl had been.

"You- he stopped and frowned as he recognised the girl, "Sarah? Sarah McGee?"

The girl shivered, "Tony?" She asked.

Tony stood up straight and walked towards Sarah. "What on earth were you doing out here alone?"

Sarah pulled her jacket closer to her body, "My so called friends ditched me, I was walking back to Tim's place," She explained.

Tony pulled off his coat and handed it to Sarah, "Here, put this on," He told her. She smiled at him weakly and eagerly pulled the coat on. Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He dialled a number and put the phone against his ear "This is Special Agent DiNozzo NCIS, I've got an attempted assault and two unconscious attackers. I'm at an alley off of Richmond Street…..

Tim scrunched up his eyes and groaned at the loud banging. The fog cleared as he woke up and he realised quickly that someone was at the door. He flung back the covers and threw his legs over the side of the bed.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" He shouted as the banging persisted. He trudged through the small apartment and flung open the door. "Tony?" He greeted, "What are you doing here it's late?"

"Got something for you." Tony explained. He stepped to one side to reveal Sarah, still in Tony's coat.

"Sarah?" Sarah looked up at her brother. McGee frowned "Where'd you get that bruise?" He asked, cupping his sister's chin to get a better look at the shiner that had began forming not long after the attack. Tony had similar bruises.

Sarah flung her arms around her brother and held onto him tightly. "Tim!" She cried as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"What's going on?" McGee asked, still confused.

"She tried to walk home from a club alone." Tony explained. "Two guys jumped her and dragged her into an alley.

McGee's eyes widened. "Oh god, did they?- He could barely think it, let alone ask it.

"No," Tony reassured quickly, "No, I got there before anything could happen, she's just a little shook up."

"Tony I-

Tony didn't let McGee finish, "The police still want her statement, I said you'd take her down to the station tomorrow," McGee nodded dumbly.

"Anyway, you've got her to look after, I should be going."

"Tony-"

"See you tomorrow Probie," Tony said, her turned and was walking back down the corridor before McGee call finish a sentence.

Sarah lifted her head from her brother's should, "He saved me."

"Yeah," McGee agreed as he stroked her hair, "He did," He pulled is sister into the apartment and closed the door.

Tony found a hot cup of coffee on his desk when he arrived at NCIS the next morning. He frowned at the object, wondering to himself where it had come from. He looked up at Ziva, the least likely to have given him coffee. She was busy and had barely acknowledged his arrival. Gibb's desk was empty which wasn't unusual, he was probably with the Director. He turned his head towards McGee's desk.

"McGee?" He called.

McGee looked up, "Tony," McGee smiled.

"Know anything about this?" He pointed to the coffee.

"It's from me, just the way you like it."

Tony looked down at the coffee cup and then back up at McGee, "Why?"

"You know why."

"No, no I don't."

McGee opened his mouth to speak but Gibbs got there first, "Nice bruise DiNozzo."

Ziva looked up and frowned, "You didn't have that when you left last night."

"What amazing powers of observation you have Zee-va," Tony replied sarcastically. He through his backpack under his desk and dropped into his chair.

"Where did you get it then?"

"He got it-" McGee began.

"Probie!" Tony snapped. McGee frowned but closed his mouth. Tony turned back to Ziva, "It's none of your business," He told her, rubbing his sore neck.

Once Ziva had returned to her work, McGee pushed his chair towards Tony's desk. "Why don't you want her to know?" He asked, "You saved my sister's life!"

"Just forget about it McGee," Tony told the younger agent.

"Why?" McGee exclaimed loudly, drawing Ziva attention.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Come on," He grabbed McGee's bicep and dragged him into the elevator. Once the doors closed Tony pulled the emergency stop.

"What is going on Tony?"

"Look I get you're grateful."

"Of course I'm grateful! Sarah's fine thanks to you. You know she won't stop talking about how heroic you were."

"I was just doing my job."

"But-"

"Look McGee, I heard screams I went to help. I didn't know it was your sister until afterwards. I didn't do it because she was your sister; I did it because someone needed my help."

"But it _was_ my sister, so why won't you let me thank you?"

Tony sighed and ran a hand through his short hair, "When you saved my life a couple of weeks back you were just doing your job. When I saved Gibbs from the car I was just doing my job. I don't asked to be thanked. I don't asked to be treated any differently. I just want to carry on like normal, because that's what it is. It's nothing special, I just Did. My. Job," Tony explained as he pushed the stop button again. The doors open and Tony strode out, quickly making his way back to his desk.

"What was that about?" Ziva asked curiously.

"Nothing," Tony told her.

"Ookay."

McGee watched the exchange. Ever since joining NCIS he'd known Tony to be someone who liked attention, who liked everyone to know who he was sleeping with, what he'd done that weekend, every prank he played at college. But he couldn't remember one time where he'd talked about saving a life. After Atlas in the sewers he'd just taken his desk back and written up the report. After pulling Gibbs and Maddie from the car he didn't remember one word being said about it, from Tony or Gibbs and McGee realised there was still so much he didn't understand about the senior field agent. The man who loved attention, hated being the centre of attention when he deserved it. He made his way back to his desk silently and got on with his work.

Tony pulled into his parking space at his apartment building. He climbed out of his car and headed for the stairs. The case had been solved pretty quickly which meant Tony could finally get some rest. He almost jogged up the five flights of stairs to his apartment and walked quickly to his apartment door. He stopped at the doorway and looked down. Sitting on the doorstep was a six-pack of beer, no note. Tony smiled. He knew where it had come from and why it was. McGee had barely spoken to Tony after their talk in the elevator and Tony had worries that he'd done irreparable damage to their friendship. He dug into his coat pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey Tim, wanna come over for beer and pizza?"


End file.
